Dawn of a New World
by LordMesirix
Summary: The Big Three accepts to join a mysterious organization known only as Legion after a disaster concerning their world and are taken to another world. Now Brittania will not only be busy with the other factions but a new player(s) in a game of warfare and prejudice. Suckish summary I know. Please R and R for grammar problems. Ideas and Oc's accepted here Pm me if Interested
1. Chapter 1

Some of you might have noticed that i have removed this fic in the first place for some misunderstanding with the concept. But I still will make it a Legion fic so the C&C will be allied with each other and I have removed some things in the original fic.

*I Do Not Own C&C, CG*

* * *

_A group of people are inside a room, sitting as if they are expecting someone or somebody. Then sounds of doors opened revealing a figure, who wore a dark grey military officer uniform, but the most notable of his features is a mask that looks like part of his face. The group followed the figure with their eyes until he sat down on a chair._

_One of the people of the group, he was a older with white hair then he spoke. 'Who are you and what is this place?" he asked the figure, who was a stoic as ever not showing any emotion. Then another one spoke but a hint of another language. 'Da, I agree with him where are we and who are you?' he asked. Still the figure sat silently until one of the people a young man who was bald asked him. 'My father demands to know why we are here and why did you let us.' he gestured to the group of people around him. 'who are rivals and enemies placed together?'_

_Then the figure stood and silently walked to a nearby window, the light covered by the curtains made him more eerie and quite frightening and he slowly turned around and faced them, then he spoke. 'I'm very sorry for doing this, but I have seen you have potential' his voice laced with an emotionless monotone. 'I have observed all of you and somethings never changed.' he turned his back around and he continued. 'Did you know that the soviets changed time so the war will turn in their favor?' at his words one of the people became frightened, he was a bit short and a bit fat, and he wore a doctors lab coat he started to say something but it came in stutters. 'H...How did you know about this?' the others also agreed to his comment, knowing about the time machine and 'The Einstein Incident'. _

_'I know all about actually all of the Legion knows about it. As you can see we monitor all that space time continuum and all that crap.' he said as he lazily waved his hand in circles. 'But the real question is do you know that the Soviets screwed everything again? What I meant to say is that I or should I say the Legion placed your actions as not of importance since there are alternate universe with many possibilities and all that.' _

_after his little speech one of the men an aging man who spoke to the young man earlier stood up and said. 'What do you mean by that the Soviets screwed again?' he asked seriously _

_the figure turned to face him his mask still void of emotion, on what he will reveal will only add fuel to the fire of hate. 'the Soviets tried again to use time but doing so ripped a fabric of time and not only that it caused to slowly deteriorate your world int a death world void of life.'_

_'You got to be joking me here, so you say the the Reds here ripped something from this time space thing?' a man asked also backed by the elderly man_

_'I'm afraid so. But I have brought you here to fix it.' _

_'And how? Tell me!' one man said angrily who was sitting next to the high ranking officer_

_The figure turned to face them 'Join me, join the Legion and all will be spared. But however to join the Legion one must proved themselves to be placed within the Legion.'_

_'How do we do that?' and what is this Legion?' the young man asked._

_'That my young prince is simple, as you can see we have detected a problem in a world and all the other Legion sections are busy at the moment. And all that's left is the Auxiliary Legions and you are placed there but not fully and that's your mission. We will send you to that world and erase that problem or should I say simpler Liberate that world from one nation and one nation alone against all the other nations of that world.' he sat down on his chair after he said that._

_'And what is this nation that we will have to get rid of?' asked the officer._

_'That my friend, is Brittania. Gen. Krukov.' the figure spoke saying Brittania with venom 'but some of those people are trustworthy of course. However to make it simpler they have colonized almost half of the world, Russia being one of them.'_

_'WHAT!' the other man said 'Mother Russia don't tell me' his voiced sounded terrified that a great nation defeated by this Brittania._

_'Yes. Premier Chevrenko Russia has fallen and replaced by a number.' the figure then faced the the prince and his father. 'And I am sorry to say also Japan fell from them and her name and people renamed as area 11. I am sorry Emperor Yoshiro' he said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. The two Imperials were shocked by this revelation. Then he turned to the last pair 'And Brittania is currently located in North America so that means the U.S.A doesn't exist there but the EU is but its called Euro Universe kinda suckish name i my opinion.' he then stood up in his seat and he held out his hand 'So I ask you again do you accept or decline my friends? the Legion needs great leaders such as you. But the Legion also follows a equality to each other regardless of which section. But you can still try to kill each other either way after this little assessment. so what do you say?'_

_the said leaders looked each other and nodded they took his hand and shook it 'By the what is your name?' the figure chuckled 'My name is Mesirix and the Master of the Legion' then he looked at a corner but the strange thing was the others did not notice it. Mesirix chuckled darkly and he spoke to the figure in the corner. 'Misery loves company don't you think? Everything is set the tables will turn to the oppressors when the time comes peace will be achieved. Don't you think so Lelouch?' _

_then everything went black_

* * *

Lelouch woke up with a start he was sweating, _what was that a dream but its like real. Yet the figure, no, Mesirix he called himself Mesirix and talked about a Legion, but what does it mean by ' Everything is set the tables will turn to the oppressors when the time comes peace will be achieved.' sure he wanted peace for Nunnally._ he shrug the feeling off and went ready for the trip to the Hotel. not knowing what will transpired there. And also not knowing his dream will become reality.

* * *

so here is the revised version next up is the intro of the unified alliance (combination of the Big three of RA3 alo includes characters and techs from RA3:U)

P.S. not gonna kill Euphemia here (one of the reasons i stopped halfway of the first season (well almost I stopped at where Lelouch accidentally Geassed Euphy to kill all the Japanese) then skipped where Lelouch was betrayed and went to see the finale.

My Oc Mesirix name I kinda got it from Bionicle Meh just a name so yeah but if anyone asks i don't own bionicle only the toys. (when i was young loved it always) see you next time and oh forgot

Thank you R193 for making me remember to finish this and I promise I will finish this until the season FINALE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back and I present to you a new chapter! hope you will enjoy it. And also if some of you are wondering if Mesirix is Lelouch's counterpart then you're wrong, Mesirix is my Oc and my idea (well got the name from Bionicle tough.)

RA3 & CG I do not own but the alliance idea is mine and some of the weapons are mine and someone who helped me make it.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Inside a room sat a group of people. And in the middle of them is a table showing a location.

"Zoom in a bit closer." said one man, who was observing the events being transpired there.

"Zooming in now sir." said the technician as he zoomed the picture to reveal an amassed number of Brittanians gathering in a hotel.

"What is the situation my son?" asked another man, who was older and wore a traditional Japanese outfit with the Imperial insignia on his left side. The other man, the son, turned to look at him and he gracefully bowed the other people in the room also followed suit. Who the older man nodded back and stand next to his son and also inspecting the situation.

"Are our troops in place?" he asked.

"yes. Father, they have now infiltrated the building and also Gen. Bingham also sent troops to aid this mission." the young man said.

"Sirs we have incoming transmission from Gen. Bingham and President Ackerman on the screen sirs." one of the technicians spoke

The two turned towards the screen. "Begin Transmission." the young man said

Then the screen turned on and revealed two figures one a bald man and one an elderly man standing before them.

"Oh! hello there, Emperor Yoshiro, Prince Tatsu." spoke the president with enthusiasm "We will be beginning our assault on Call sign Hotel Bravo."

Tatsu sighed, and he looked at the two amused. "You Westerners and your funny names on calling the missions."

Yoshiro also looked amused. "I agree that is quite amusing."

Ackerman looked offended but also chuckled "So you think that's funny how 'bout you any better names to call this mission?"

Tatsu taught for a while and looked up to them "How about operation: Rising sun?"

Bingham cleared his throat "Well that sounds a bit okay. Better than the European half of our troops are being sent there to help on the op."

"Well then lets start on the operation then." Tatsu said while his father nodded at the Technician to send the order.

"So it begins..." Yoshiro said. "Yes father it had begun." Tatsu said finally.

* * *

Lelouch can not believe it the trip to the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre. The JLF has taken out the guards and now hold them hostage. '_This could not get any worse right?.'_ he asked himself, however luck is not on his side for now, when the leader of the JLF, Gen. Josui Kusakabe, spoke. "If the Brittanians will not release the JLF personel, we will begin executing the hostages every five minutes starting now." as he said this the TV screen turned on and showed JLF personel with a hostage outside and then they shot the man and pushed his corpse over the edge of the building. _'okay I take it back this just got worst. I must contact the others.'_ he silently pulled his phone and dialed Ohgi who was waiting outside with the rest of the Black Knights. Before he could continue any further a voice called out, "Hey you! come here!" a JLF soldier said _'shit' _Lelouch thought however the soldier was talking to some one else, a green haired girl, Nina, who was shaking and Milly, who was trying to calm her down. "I said 'To Come here!'" he yelled as he grabbed Nina's arm and placed a pistol on her head another voiced cried out, "Let go of her Asshole!" said the voice a female one, "And who the Hell are you?" he yelled back at the woman, said Woman was a bit older with blonde hair, who wore a black colored dress, "Just a _Tourist_." '_Tourist my ass'_ thought Lelouch. then he was pulled up by another JLF "get up you're next" as he dragged Lelouch to a Porch. The JLF brought his gun at him and smiled "Lets see maybe we could make it more interesting. Jump off the building, NOW!" he yelled. But Lelouch didn't budge so the JLF just pushed him off the edge.

As Lelouch's vision got black.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the building the woman now kneeling on the unconscious JLF spoke to him "You know this could have gone waaay more easily." she smirked and then she turned to the young woman. "You okay?" she asked her

Nina stuttered "Y...Yes. I'm fine Thank you.", "don't thank me yet, stay here we'll get this Imbeciles out of here. Man their wimps compared to some people I know." she muttered as she walked closer to another unsuspecting JLF she was stopped by a voice. "Ummm, escuse me?" said a soft voice, the woman turned to see a young girl with pink hair, _'Jeeez more strange colored hair people what kind of world is this?'_ the woman mused then she asked the girl, "what do you need?". The girl spoke again "What is your name miss...". "Tanya" the woman, Tanya, said.

"Thank you for helping." she said "My name is Euphemia by the way." she raised her hand for a handshake and Tanya took it "Pleasure of meeting you Euphemia." she said, "Now stay here and get everyone to calm down, help is on the way but first I'm gonna play with this wimps first." she smiled evilly and she silently knocked out the unsuspecting JLF.

"Now where are those Reinforcements?" she said to herself. _'Hoped those Imperials gonna make it the party just getting started'_

* * *

Outside the Convention Centre, Cornelia was getting angrier by the minute everything they planned failed. Now another one failed which involves two Knightmares being destroyed by a JLF Raiku weapon.

A man who was followed by a young woman and another young man went close to her.

"My name is Lloyd Asplund, I can help with your problem your highness" but before he could continue with his plan a figure came to view he wore a black cape and a mask covering his face. Cornelia recognized him "Zero!", but before could anyone acted Zero held up one hand and he spoke "I have information that your younger sister is inside that building and collapsing it is a very bad idea." he spoke. Cornelia cannot believe it that her sister was inside the building "What! How do you know?" she asked suspiciously, however Zero merely laughed at her and he spoke again. "I have proposal to you Cornelia Let me go inside and try to 'Negotiate' with the JLF" Cornelia tought for a moment then she made up her mind. "Fine. Get in there and get Euphemia out of there. Zero." at this Zero turned around carrying a briefcase towards the convention Center.

Unkown to them they were being watched by two sides. One is a spy listening the whole conversation and he then nodded at the other person who was unnoticed by the whole group in the field HQ who said something, then vanished out of thin air. However the spy heard his comment and smiled to himself. On what the figure spoke of. "The Black king moved, just like a leader to his troops. Foolish little one."

* * *

there you have it part one of two next chapter will be inside the center with Tanya, Zero, and the insurgents

If anyone i wondering the figure who vanished was Mesirix he can change form since he is enigmatic of all things.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back, and I have an announcement I will update this fic every tart of weekend unless its summer of course.

so here's another chapter. But before that I am going to re watch CG and if the planned update doesn't come up that means I'm depressed when I watched CG.

and also I have forgotten that Lelouch was not in the hotel(Canon) so I can have gotten mixed up but hey some events can change ryt?

* * *

Lelouch/Zero slowly walked towards one of the vans (one he have 'borrowed') and stood at the top, the gates opened to let them trough. However not only he was going in to confront the leader but another craft flying over head but invisible to the naked eye.

The spy earlier reached for is phone and dialed a number, "Agent Tanya, Zero has arrived. I repeat Zero has arrived." on the other end Tanya spoke back, "Copy that, and when will the rest will arrive?" she asked the spy "Their right on top of you, make it quick Cordelia will send the Lancelot to sink the hotel after Zero rescues Euphemia. Copy over?" the spy heard a few cursing and he cut off the connection. He turned and left the scene just as planned by 'Him'.

* * *

Tanya was walking down the hall clearing some few JLF guards on the way when her phone ranged, she picked it up "Agent Tanya, Zero has arrived. I repeat Zero has arrived." the voice said, _'The spy'_, she mused and she decided to answer back. "Copy that, and when will the rest will arrive?" she asked him. "Their right on top of you, make it quick Cordelia will send the Lancelot to sink the hotel after Zero rescues Euphemia. Copy over?" As she heard the name Euphemia, she remembered a girl named the same and she cursed "God Dammit! so that woman will try to sacrifice a few of the hostages just to get her sister!?" she said to herself.

Then she headed up the roof to rendezvous with the squad.

few minutes later, at the roof.

She stood there waiting and then she heard a soft hum coming in close, she looked up and an aircraft appeared out of nowhere and dropped some few troops. She smirked the craft was a Vulture troop transport[1], modified with the Mirage tank's cloaking device which makes it useful for covert ops such as this. She turned towards the troops, said troops wore the Imperial armor but a bit more modified[2], the troops went near her and saluted, then one of them came forward and spoke, "Agent Tanya, I'm Lieutenant Akiyama at your service." he said with a hint of Japanese formality since he bowed when he finished speaking.

"Alright, Akiyama your men will try to use the vent shaft while I'll start up the music, then dropped down from thee locations" she held up her arm which showed schematics of the said building[3], the others did the same and all nodded. "But first turn around." Tanya suddenly said which received a few confused looks from the squad, until Tanya made a gesture by placing her hands around her hips and they all understood, It's either 'Go ahead and look and die' or 'Don't look and live another day', the squad all chose the latter.

After Tanya finished changing back to her attire but with a bit of modesty, her outfit now has power armor[4] with cloaking ability, her time belt, C4's in one of the pouches of her armor. "Alright begin operation." all nodded and went to their designated areas via the door(Tanya) and the air vents(the rest of the squad), While the Vulture cloaked and waited at the rooftop.

* * *

Same time

Zero climbed down the van and was brought inside by the JLF, so he can meet with Kusakabe to 'try' to negotiate with him about the hostages, a plan formed in his mind, then he turned to the five JLF members and he activated his geass, _I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! Now, all of you...Serve Me!"_. The JLF then all stand in attention, "Yes! My Lord!" they said in unison. Then Zero turned around and continue towards to Kusakabe.

If they were more careful in looking around they could see a mall fiber optic camera observing the whole thing. Then the optic retracted inside on one of the vents.

* * *

Akiyama watched as Zero geassed the JLF and sighed, he was lucky they were using gears lent by the Legion. Not only it was modified but it negates any attacks that attacks the body(Biological, and this geass.) he then turned to his companion, and nodded to continue moving to their designated positions.

Few minute later at the hostage area

"Tanya, here, hey Lt.! you there?" Tanya's voice came from the comm "I'm hear Tanya."

"The packages are set and ready, so are you in position?" she said.

"Were in position, by the looks of it there are a few groups of JLF here and many civies."

"Good make sure none of the civies get hurt, and knock out the guards, if necessary kill them."

"Understood ready when you are."

Then they heard a few explosions, "Akiyama!" Tanya's voiced cackled on the comm "The Brittanians are now attacking Get rid of the guards and get them to safety!". "And where will I bring them to?" Akiyama asked her, "In the fire exit Zero has now killed Kusakabe, and heading out with his men towards the hostages via fire exit save the hostages now Lt.!". Akiyama hesitated and then ordered his men to fire at the JLF, they then burst out of the vents and then swiftly killed the JLF. Then the door opened and Tanya was at the door yelling. "All of you get the hell out of here use the fire exit!" she yelled then she turned to Akiyama "Lt. get your men out of here I'll be right behind you. Now GO!" she told him, Akiyama nodded and gestured to his men to head to the roof towards the waiting VTOL.

* * *

Tanya just finished placing the charges when she heard an explosions, then he commed Akiyama, "Akiyama!" Tanya's voice cackled on the comm "The Brittanians are now attacking. Get rid of the guards and get them hostages to safety!". "And where will I bring them to?" Akiyama asked her back at the comm, "In the fire exit. Zero has killed Kusakabe, and heading out with his men towards the hostages via fire exit save the hostages now Lt.!" she Yelled.

Then he ran for it, her conscience showing few faces of the hostages, the green haired glasses girl, and then Euphemia. "Dammit!" she cursed as she quickly gunned down some JLF members towards the hall, then she heard gunfire then few minutes lasted and it went quite.

Opening the door she saw Akiyama and his troops helping the hostages up,"All of you get the hell out of here use the fire exit!" she yelled then she turned to Akiyama "Lt. get your men out of here I'll be right behind you. Now GO!" she told him. The man nodded and gestured to his men to follow towards the extraction point. she watched him disappear in the hall. she then turned to face the hostages and saw that Euphemia standing there, she went towards her and asked, "you okay?" the girl blinked and then spoke "Uhh, Yes were fine and thank you but who were those people?" she asked.

"Friends don't worry they'll be fine follow me." she said then Euphemia gestured the other Hostages to follow, she then noticed the green haired girl looking at Tanya with awe and admiration, she smiled while looking at Tanya.

The group reached the fire exit, then Tanya turned towards Euphemia. "Alright there's another group coming." some of the hostages began to shake but was stopped by Tanya "Their not with the JLF." She then turned to Euphemia "Your in charge now I have to go somewhere first." to the shock of the young princess.

* * *

Euphemia was shocked but gave a nod back, when Tanya turned to leave she asked "But where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business. But I'll promise you this we'll meet again." The woman said back and flashed a soft warm smile, and then she gone.

Euphemia heard some footsteps and came face to face with Zero and his men.

"Your the Hostages correct?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you here to help us?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes, now follow me." he said.

Then they reach the exit and Zero, and he gestured them to climb aboard the boat and some life rafts being pulled by the said boat.

Then she saw some surviving JLF troops shooting at them but were silenced by an explosion, as she saw Zero's body telling said person was shocked, then he regained his composure and pulled up a device then pressed it, the whole building exploded and collapse.

Euphemia thought Tanya didn't made it, but in the corner of her eyes she saw a craft flying, and she also saw a blonde hair inside, she smiled at the craft before disappearing in the sky.

Then she heard Zero cleared his throat, and in front of him a camera wielded by one of his subordinates.

Then he spoke. "My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." he spoke and then he continued "People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us!" He raised his left arm "Those of you without it, rally behind us!" Then he raised his right. "We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world."

* * *

_A lone figure stood in a ruined building, hidden from prying eyes, his mask never showing any emotion he let out a dark chuckle. "Lelouch, a man of many miracles, the future emperor, and bringer of peace." he chuckled some more "But peace must come from something not given away like a free toy. Misery will be first to come you know?" he then looked at another figure sitting "Peace came from war, war causes deaths, deaths bring misery, misery comes from abuse and abuse comes from power, and so on so forth." he came closer at the figure, lifting the figures chin to meet eye to eye, one a set of deep red eyes that shows countless bloodshed, and the other a set of purple eyes that shows betrayal, hurt, and sadness. "Don't you think so?... we have the same ideas, same minds at work, but the difference is this, you are naive and weak... but I admire you're persistence, everything around you is a lie, a lie so great that it spread like a wild fire consuming everything." he let go and walked farther out, then he again turned "Keep up with this lie and everything you did will be for naught. They are now mobilizing, Brittania cannot win we are opening multiple fronts, but I. Will. Say. This. Show and tell the truth and people will understand and loyalties will not be torn." he turned to leave leaving the figure alone, but turned his head to look back "Chose wisely, Zero, or should I say Lelouch."_

Everything went black.

* * *

Lelouch woke up sweating, again,_ 'That same man, what does he mean? about all this?'_. These dream just got worse. He remembered those... those red eyes showing misery and blood, its like looking through Hell itself.

"Lelouch is something the matter?" a feminine voice spoke, he turned to see a woman with the same age as his with light green hair, CC,

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." he murmured then a thought struck him, he slowly turned to look at his room and fainted again.

In front of him was CC in her undergarments eating pizza, and many empty boxes in front, and also a stuffed toy next to her.

_'there goes next month's credit' _. Lelouch thought.

* * *

Yeah maybe this chapter is a bit lame but fear not when I'm done it will be subjected to Revising (again).

if you notice some numbers here are the meaning:

[1] The Vulture Transport - A VTOL based on the design of the Orca in Tiberium and the Valkyrie Transport in 40K, it is equipped with the cloaking technology based on the mirage tank making it suitable for covert ops. Special coating and silent engines make it more stealthy.

Load out:

1- dual auto-cannons (front under cockpit like all gunships)

2- 10x10 rocket pods

2- .50cal Mg (side doors)

1- Mk.5 Cloaking device

[2] The armor worn by the Imperials are still their standard but modified with nanotechnology like in Crysis improving combat survival.

[3] Kinda got the idea from Mass Effect 'omni-tool'

[4] Tanya's power armor is like the armor used by Ghosts in starcraft II but still the same color scheme as Tanya's old outfit (khaki, and fatigues)

any see you people next time.

next is Refrain episode.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry for the long update and all got stuck up in studies and midterms so I'm really sorry if you took long to wait anyway here's the next chapter.

before that, this story is will somehow show my Oc Mesirix's powers and all, in the later part. Note this is a bit of an AU, reason on my profile.

* * *

Tatsu and Yoshiro sat at the CIC of their base discussing of the next operation with the other Alliance Leaders.

"We have reports that the EU has launched an offensive on El Alamein." Said President Ackerman

The others nodded at this report, "If so we will also strike on Libya[1] to break their forces." Said Gen. Bingham

"Yes a good plan but those Brittanian dogs still has mother Russia! we cannot sit idle here!" Argued Chevrenko

"You also forget that Japan also is under _them."_ Stated Tatsu

"Yes, but however we cannot start the operation, besides we still lack the force to set up somewhere near Siberia." Replied Yoshiro

"That won't be necessary my friends" said a voice behind the Two men and in front of the four men in the screen, they looked towards where it originated and saw a familiar figure, "Mesirix! We didn't see you there!" Joked Ackerman, Mesirix chuckled at the statement and then addressed the two Imperials "You and your commanders will be joining the Soviets and the Allies in Russia to set up a base of operation, there Prof. Zelinsky and do I say Prof. Einstein[2] in researching new technology here to outdo the Brittanians Knightmare Frames."

"But! Sir! We all due respect but-" Said Tatsu but was cut offed by Mesirix as he spoke "not all of your troops only some and your navy will be going to Russia while I take command here in your stead." this calmed both men "Mesirix, well since your position is higher than mine but I have one request take care of Japan while were gone." Said Yoshiro, "Not to worry old man, Japan is under my care, after setting up base return here and assume command sometimes I'm off to somewhere you know Legion stuff." Mesirix replied "Besides it is nearly time for our own unveiling to the world." at this he chuckled followed by laughs from the men.

"I like your style Mesirix" Gen. Krukuv remarked

"Oh it will be a grand one since it will be during the invasion of Russia." Mesirix said, at this the men looked shocked then became relieved

"No wonder he send all of us[3] to Russia." Tatsu mused

* * *

Two men are in a discussion inside a warehouse oblivious to the sounds of footsteps running.

"It may be charity, but its still more than those Elevens deserve." said one man

"That's why I'm sending them to you." said another "Don't worry a few less Elevens will make all of us better off."

when suddenly the lights went out followed by gunfire and screams of pain.

"Someone turn on the lights!" the man ordered his partner who turn on the lights when it turned on both men were shocked there stood before them are the Black Knights and their leader Zero.

* * *

"The EU is on the offensive on the El Alamein front we cannot let this happen and also we have reports of some uprising in Libya, we need to destroy all the terrorist organization before we leave this place." Cornelia said to her younger sister, however Euphemia was troubled during the events of the Hostage crisis.

_'Men emerged at the ventilation and took out the JLF, but I can't help it but heard some of them yelling in Japanese who are those people and also that woman, Tanya... She spoke to me to help this people and she won't let me get hurt, but who was she?'_

* * *

Anya was working on her computer but her mind also like Euphemia was thinking of the Hostage crisis.

_' "Hey! let her go!" the woman yelled, then she knocked out the JLF, that woman She saved me but... she was not a Brittanian maybe she must be also another terrorist faction but... I don't care who she worked for she saved my life and I will help her no matter what.'_

Then she returned to whatever she was working on[4].

* * *

Kallen entered the Student council room what she saw made her take back that offer the President said, there before her are the members dressed as cats or any other feline costume and Lelouch tied to a chair struggling to get out while being painted with whiskers.

Milly saw her and greeted her in a cat girl way.

"What is this about?" Kallen asked them

"Oh its for Arthur's welcoming party." Rivalz indicating the cat. "We also have a costume for you Kallen" Shirley added pointing at the rack full of costumes some a bit modest while some are provocative like the one Milly is wearing. "Kallen doesn't need one since she's already is." Lelouch deadpanned

"Well at least I'm not the one on TV." Kallen said pissed but still remain a passive face, this statement brought out a thought of Rivalz and questioned Shirley about people taking an interest on them then Shirley ranted about that "-and it even got annoying like people asking about it, and even in the baths and we can't even leave the academy." she finished, "Hey how come some of us can't leave?" Rivalz asked, "Because that what friends do after all." Milly said, then became emotional since Suzaku grateful of their kindness broke into tears.

* * *

"Refrain?" asked a soldier wearing Modified Imperial armor "What is it?"

"Well Captain it's a drug that make the user thinks he/she is somewhere in the past before the Brittanians invaded." Mesirix said

"So this is illegal right? if so how come the authorities doesn't stop them?"

"That's because refrain is used by the Japanese and the Brittanians doesn't care about them, calling them lowlifes or whatnot." at this the men who were gathered around fumed at this.

"Well we should take care of them and gut them out like a fish!" yelled a woman's voice the gathered people turned around and saw Tanya[5] standing there obviously pissed off by this, the men agreed "So were is this Refrain stored at?" she asked Mesirix.

"That won't be necessary." He simply answered which brought out an outrage around the gathered people, but was calmed down by Mesirix.

"Look. Boss we can't simply stand here and let them do whatever they want." Tanya argued

"Not exactly Tanya" Mesirix replied calmly with a hint of amusement in his crimson eyes "I have something special that will surely get rid of every refrain black markets in Japan, Tanya could have sworn he was smiling under that mask of his.

* * *

Sounds of whimpering is heard inside the warehouse, a lone figure huddled himself looking around he whimpered in fear, around him lay the remains of his crew mates, a battered remain of a stolen Brittanian Police Knightmare then he heard the doors of the warehouse opened and he saw people clad in black he screamed in fear.

"H-HELP! So-Somebody Please Help!" He yelled the group continued towards him "G-get away! Mo-Monsters!"

"What's wrong with you?" the leader of the group asked.

"M-m-monsters, t-t-they killed them." he said hysterically and then he fainted at this whatever he was holding dropped in the floor, a key.

"Someone turn on the lights!" Ohgi said, when the lights turned on they regretted doing so bodies are strewn across the floor shell casings scattered around.

"My God!" he exclaimed "Who or what did this?"

As everyone looked around for any survivors, Kallen looked at the man and saw the key she picked up the key the man dropped earlier "Wonder what is this for?" she asked herself then she saw a door with a letter taped on it she picked it up and read the letter in it:

_Beyond this door will you see the atrocities the Brittanians did to the innocent I have merely_

_did what was right but however If they continue this atrocities they will end up the same way I dealt with this group_

_this people are like a disease which we must get rid of_

_Ave Legion._

As read the letter another one fell out she picked it up and went wide eyed the second letter was addressed to her.

_To: Kallen_

_Only read this to yourself and yourself only_

Someone must have known her then she hid the letter in her coat and tried opening the door, but it was locked she then remembered the key she found and tried it, then the door opened what she saw made her wide eyed inside the room many people, all Japanese are wandering aimlessly around then she saw a woman, she knew that woman because she hated her but loved her deeply,she despised greatly, her mother.

* * *

"The man who was found was found dead in his cell my lady" Guilford reported "The doctors say he was muttering to himself about a man with crimson red eye and some monsters."

"Preposterous! Monsters? that man was mad, but it does point out to the remains of his colleagues, Guilford I want the surveillance of that ware house now." Cornelia ordered. "On my Way your Highness."

few minutes later...

"Your highness we have brought out the recording."

"Good now lets see what did this."

* * *

_Two men were observing the operation on their cargoes as they converse about their shipments._

_"Hey you think this new batch will make us rich?" one of them asked _

_"Hell! Yeah! It is saw how many of those Elevens paid just to get their hands on one?" his companion said_

_"Hey! get back to work these shipments will not load themselves yah know." the man who committed suicide said_

_at this the lights went out then sounds of screams and gunfire are heard and also some inhuman sounds but somehow are familiar but inhuman._

_"W-what are they bullets are not even working quick get the knightmare frame!" someone yelled "we need back up I repeat we need back- AUGH!"_

_More sounds of inhuman growls followed by gunfire and screams then silence the lights suddenly went on there around the docking area are bodies of the thugs and standing next to the man were the most bizarre group all wearing armor like those worn by Japanese in the past wearing masks showing a face of a daemon or some kind next to them was another person cloaked in a trench coat hands stained with blood and mask adorned his face then he knelt at the frightened man, he turned to the group and said some words then they moved to gather the Japanese inside the room and locked the in. Then they dispersed in a cloud of smoke._[6]

_"Well that's that I supposed" the masked man said_

_"W-who are you?" the frightened man asked _

_"Well if you must know look into my eyes..." he said followed by screams coming from the man, "Here a little token keep it well." he gave the man a key, then he silently went to the door and taped a letter into it and he to dispersed into smoke leaving only the man whimpering in fear alone in the darkness, then __the doors of the warehouse opened and revealed people clad in black and then he screamed in fear._

_"H-HELP! So-Somebody Please Help!" He yelled the group continued towards him "G-get away! Mo-Monsters!"_

_"What's wrong with you?" the leader of the group asked._

_"M-m-monsters, t-t-they killed them." he said hysterically and then he fainted at this whatever he was holding dropped in the floor, a key._

_"Someone turn on the lights!" one of them said, when the lights turned on the group flinched at what they saw, bodies are strewn across the floor shell casings scattered around._

_"My God!" he exclaimed "Who or what did this?"_

* * *

"So it wasn't the Black Knights but who did?" Cornelia asked the people around her

"We don't know but there was one letter saying:Beyond this door will you see the atrocities the Brittanians did to the innocent I have merely, did what was right but however If they continue this atrocities they will end up the same way I dealt with this group, this people are like a disease which we must get rid of. Ave Legion." Guilford said "whoever they are they call themselves Legion."

However all talk was interrupted by a soldier who by the looks of it was breathing heavily from the running he made "Your Highness an attack! somewhere off the coast of Siberia a large fleet of unknowns are attacking our bases there!" he said exasperatedly

"What!" All was Cornelia said after watching the events happened in the warehouse she was left speechless.

* * *

A/N

maybe a weak chapter with the broken segments but don't worry I'm still gonna Revise it after finishing the story and my other stories will be on hold so I can finish this so please don't forget to **REVIEW** which can help

Trivia:

1 - I don't know if Libya is under Brittania rule so I just make one up since its near El Alamein.

2 - Einstein appears here since (I said The Legion is a Multi-Universe organisation but locks technology levels since their main tech are a bit op) he is also from RA universe mostly from RA2.

3 - next chapter will be the opening of RA3 when Japan invaded Russia so next chapter kinda a bit same so most of it is found on the videos or cinematic of the game, this time its the Alliance attacking not Japan.

4 - We all know what it is, and Anya now adores Tanya and the Alliance since they saved everybody course.

5 - Tanya remained since she can't take it with Natasha in the same place Yuriko will be seen later in Japan with Takara.

6 - got the idea from Tomb Raider 2013 game from the document found there but those are just shades Mesirix's minions in the form of the stormguard oni samurais.

Next update will be next Friday or the weekends except if depressed or writers block or school work of course.

And lastly sorry if this chapter is lame please forgive me and also some ideas can help mostly plot ideas maybe a LelouchxKallen or LelouchxC.C or any pairings but mostly the first


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I'm back! sorry for the long updates got writers block and was planning ahead for the sequel but not to worry gonna finish this

and may I present to you... Chapter five!

Just so you people know I got Cornelia's name wrong but fixed it

Massive AU ahead *don't own C&C, CG*

* * *

Cornelia sat there looking at the vid screen together with her group. What she saw shocked her beyond comprehension a large... no an armada of unknown military ships appeared out of nowhere! and attacked a nearby Brittanian military installation.

"Who are those people?" she asked as she watched as the unknown force landed their troops, said troops looked unfamiliar to her but one caught her attention those troops wearing white colored armor has some Japanese/11 characters written on them.

"Elevens!? But the army completely wiped out the Japanese army during the invasion!" Guilford exclaimed. But anymore talking was cut when more troops landed aided by tanks that came from beaches, and some of their ships also landing and transforming like one of the command vehicles of the Brittanians.

"Ma'am it seems their attacking somewhere near the coast of Vladivostok and other coastline areas." said one of the technicians manning the vid comm "Did that sub just became a plane?" he asked as the group looked in shock as a sub came out of the surface and transformed into a flying machine(the skywing/seawing). As more invading troops stormed the beaches aided by tanks and mechs of varying types and sizes.

"Just who are they?" Cornelia asked herself.

* * *

A Brittanian soldier who was patrolling a coastline saw something in the foggy morning, he contacted his commander about what he saw.

"Command this is patrol I see some weird lights in the sea please verify?" he said only to met with static, "Command?" just before he was thrown away as large Boom erupted where the lights he saw.

A large armada just appeared out of freaking nowhere! as he saw numerous smaller ships coming out and heading straight to the beaches, only one thought that came to his mind, _An Invasion!, _he quickly commed his commander again "Command!", praying for an answer which was miraculously answered back "What is it?" said the base commander.

"Sir we have a invasion fleet right at our doorstep and I don't know how they got here! They just appeared warn the base! Were under attack! I repeat we are under attack!" he yelled back as he saw some transports landed and the last thing he saw was a glowing sword stabbed at his chest.

The battle was short and one sided in a few days the victorious troops slowly advanced towards the coast to the cities and villages taking them one by one the Brittanians were forced to retreat away, many prisoners were taken, and this invasion was broadcast live...[1]

* * *

Cornelia sat there opened mouthed, _They took that many sections of land in a few days when we only took it in a few years!_, "You!" she pointed at one of the techs "I wan't information on who are these people. Now!" she yelled.

"Ma'am someone's trying to hack the media!" one of her techs exlaimed

"What!?" Guilford yelled just then the Vid screen and all the screen of the media around the world showed a insignia of four motifs: a silver eagle with a blue background, a hammer and sickle together in red, a red sun with rays stretching out with white, and last was an eight pointed star with a double headed eagle[2] in the middle albeit smaller then the first three but was placed in the table.

There sitting in a table were people and as one of them started to speak.

"We are the United Alliance or Alliance for short[3], and were here to make you pay for the atrocities committed by you Brittania." said one man in a brown outfit whom the banner of the hammer and sickle hung behind him. "I am Premier Chedrenko of the glorious Soviet Union and we will crush you with our might Brittanian dogs! and also these are my colleagues." he said smiling while addressing the other two people next to him.

"As the Premier has said I am President Ackerman of the U.S of A! and I will give you Brittanian a good whooping in the ass!" said Ackerman "An don't you think you can beat us that easily like we did to yours. Besides we only target those who were unjust to the people they took the land from of course." he finished with a smirk.

And lastly the old man stood up and spoke, "And I am Emperor Yoshiro of the Empire of the rising sun and we have begun to reclaim the lands that you stole, You will all bow down to our might or you will cease to exist." he said with malice "Russia was just the first and Japan will be next for you have desecrated our honor by, renaming my people with numbers, yes Japan is my homeland and we will take it back!" he finished and the other two stood up, "Ave Legion!" they said and then went blank.

* * *

"Russia was just the first and Japan will be next for you have desecrated our honor by, renaming my people with numbers, yes Japan is my homeland and we will take it back!" he finished and the other two stood up, "Ave Legion!" they said and then went blank.

The Alliance message was broadcast worldwide, many emotions ran to the people, fear, awe, and most of all adoration. True their message sounded like the one Zero gave and that also brought more fear to those who are corrupt.

Lelouch stood there together with his friends as they saw the news, many thoughts ran in his mind, _That man's message and that dream from before it was really all too real_, then fear entered him he looked at his friends Milly, Shirley, Nina were awestruck from the broadcast, Suzaku looked at him and did some hand signs which he understood since they made it since their childhood before Brittania invaded. and lastly Kallen, what he saw in her eyes were recognition like she knew something about it but shrugged it off as he left the room followed by Suzaku, both going to the Lemprouge home were Nunnaly was.

* * *

Few hours after Lelouch left with Suzaku

Kallen stared at the news, she saw the same sign that eight pointed star with a double headed eagle in the middle, like the letter she was given from before, she remembered what it contained when she opened it in her room alone, it showed a Knightmare frame but of different design, unlike the blocky Glasglows the one she saw was a humanoid figure in black coloring with red trims[4] and a small device, and also showing her the location to it,

_Narita_...

Just then her phone rang bringing her back from reality and as she made an excuse to leave and left she answered it

"Kallen get ready we are heading to Narita, Cornelia is trying to eliminate the remaining JLF there." Zero said at this Kallen's eyes widened was this a coincidence? or someone planned this, but who would?

* * *

As Kallen made her way to the rendezvous she never felt someone watching her, a man wearing a suit that makes him a professor in the academy, but looking closely one could see a hint of crimson red in his eyes and he smiled, "Now everything is in place." he mused then his phone rang and answeed it

"Ye-"

"WHERE THE FUCK! ARE YOU!" yelled a woman, namely Tanya, at this the man sweat dropped

"Umm... yeah I got a bit sidetracked I am heading back to base be ready operation: Red Forest is a go..." he said then he disappeared.

Then he reappeared at a forested clearing then got punched by a hotheaded, short fused woman.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked pissed off "And you didn't tell me the invasion force is having a great party!" as she showed the man her phone showing a picture of a black haired woman partying with the other troops and a message saying 'Your missing all the fun :P' at this both man and the rest of th group sweat dropped at her antics.

"Just wait Tanya our party just getting started." the man said now reverting back to his original form

"It better be, Mesirix." Tanya said with a humph.

"Like a spoiled child she is" The man, Mesirix leaned to Captain Yoshi "I agree" she said[3], as they watch the blonde woman rant onward.

* * *

A/N:

So the United Alliance has revealed themselves to the world, so another chapter done, sorry if its quite short or rushed since I'm not good in making a good fight scene... so forgive me if I'm wrong please R&R in your opinion since this is still pre-Narita battle so next chapter will be the real one just think of this an opening sequence of the story.

Trivia:

1 - The intro of Red Alert 3 with the combination of the three armies.

2 - The eight pointed star and the double-headed eagle is the sign of the Legion.(see 13th legion for details).

3 - For my sequel which is a CG/ME crossover C&C characters will make cameos in the sequel.

4 - the mech design is based from the Blitz Gundam with all its specs which will be revealed next chapter.


End file.
